The Devil has Blue Eyes
by xRussianRoulettex
Summary: A study abroad program gives a student the chance of a lifetime. Now working for the Kaiba Corporation, Andrea has to learn the rules of big business as well as the rules of love. SetoKaibaXOC. Rated M for Lemon in later chapters.


Hello FF goers! Welcome to my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction "The Devil has Blue-Eyes". This is a little project that came to me after I rediscovered my love for Duel Monsters in the original game play. Seto Kaiba has always been one of my favorite anime characters, and I only recently got an idea for a story. This is based off of the movie version of "The Devil Wears Prada," but with a bit of a twist and a title that is one of my most creative (the double entendre is one of my favorite types of humor ;P). Also, because of the uncommon terms in this story, and word with a (*) has it's definition at the end of each chapter.

Bit of info before you get started:

Name: Andrea Ramirez

Age: 19

Height 5'2"

Weight: 156 lbs.

Nationality: Dominican-Egyptian

Hair/Eyes: Black/Light Brown

Markings: Ankh tattoo on the back of her neck.

Occupation: College Student at Oglethorpe University (International Business Major; Minor in Communications); Bartender at "Yūwaku" a Domino City Nightclub/Bar.

Setting: Right after the Battle City finals. The year has been changed to current events. So even though the show is older, the year here is 2011.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Translation<p>

Andrea always felt like going to Japan would be the answer to her prayers. She loved the big city, the style the culture the glamour of Japan, as seen in the American media. She felt like if she traveled to the far off country, she could finally start the life she always wanted. Fast cars, flashing lights and fiery hot Japanese boys to keep her company. Too bad this wasn't the way her story started.

The city was Domino, the second largest hub of social networking in Japan. A city of lights that was ruled by Duel Monsters. Andrea had moved a year before the Battle City tournament and had fun watching other duelists play their card games.

Andrea was not much of a dullest and was much more a fan of Pegasus's card artwork then the game itself. However, she built up a deck of the best Dragon and Dark type monsters she could find. The Black Skull Dragon was the best monster she got her hands on, and he was the star of her games. It was rare for her to play however, since schoolwork kept her busy most of the time. Those essays wouldn't write themselves.

Andrea lived in comfort off the scholarship she had received from the University for her study abroad program. It paid enough for her to get a nice apartment on the nicer end of town, where she had little trouble getting to her classes. All seemed better then she had hoped, at least until the accident.

She had been living in a three star motel for the past three months. The motel was a boring, rundown place that didn't host the glimmer of city lights and the style and sophistication of Tokyo that she longed for. For a while the university had her staying in a nice apartment complex, but thanks to a clumsy neighbor, her apartment was partially damaged due to a fire. None of her assets were lost other then a few articles of clothing, but the wiring in her place was completely shot and she had to get the entire place repaired. Oglethorpe University offered to pay half, but she still had to find the rest of the funds somehow, while still working in her classes. That's when she applied for the job that changed her life.

Andrea worked in a small nightclub in the hub of Domino. Bartender was the name of her new position. The place wasn't popular until Friday and Saturday nights, which she was glad for since she worked Monday thru Thursday. The job was a slow one, filled with an odd copulation of people, who all looked at her funny because she was foreign. They weren't particularly fond of hosting someone like her in their country and taking the job that was more deserving to a person of their own culture, but since she had an "odd" clientele, she used her assets to her advantage. The most important thing she learned while in Japan was that the men love to gander at a woman's chest, and her blatant display of her cleavage helped her earn more then half of the money she needed in tips within three months. Andrea always loved the quote "a woman's gotta do what a woman's gotta do."

It was the usual hustle and bustle in the club that night, a few drunken bastards, a couple of prostitutes looking for potential customers, Densuke Morosaki, the bar's "usual" plus Andrea and Yuki who were working shifts that night. Same old Wednesday night, same old routine; that is until he walked into the club.

He was a tall man, taller then any man in Japan that Andrea had ever seen. His features were European, with his shaggy brown hair and cold blue eyes. Andrea was shocked to see someone like this walk into the bar. Her heart skipped a beat from the excitement of meeting someone her age that could possibly be from the US. As much as she wanted to meet and greet with him, she had to keep her cool. Exciting customer or not, she needed to keep a lever head if she ever wanted him to visit a second time. She turned to Yuki and said:

"Yuki, look at this guy! We NEVER get people like him here on the slow days. What's up with this?"

Yuki turned and saw the fairly attractive man walking towards the bar. She blushed.

"Andrea you're right! He looks like a foreigner! Maybe he's somebody famous from America or Britain or something?"

"Well, he does sorta look like Chase Crawford, but he wouldn't be in Japan unless he's filming. Plus, I don't know any American men that dress like that."

"You should take his order. He may not be fluent in Japanese."

"Ok, I'll go for it."

The man had already sat down near the end of the bar and was staring intensely and Yuki and Andrea. Andrea met his eyes and felt as if he was staring into her soul. His eyes were absolutely beautiful, like a deep cyan mixed with turquoise. He was scowling at her, becoming impatient with the girl's gossip. Andrea waltz over towards him.

"Good evening sir," she stated as she bowed. "What would you care for?"

The man was silent for a moment and then his harsh voice broke through.

"Get me a Greyhound* and make it quick," he stated coldly, referring to his lack of patience with her nonsensical babble a few moments ago.

"Very well sir," She stated and bowed again. "May I please see your ID?"

The man sat up in the bar seat and scoffed at her. "I don't believe that will be necessary and don't give me that crap about your bar rules. Incase you haven't heard of me, which I doubt unless you live under a rock, I'm Seto Kaiba, the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. In other words, I own this city."

Andrea held back the urge to bust out laughing at the improve monolog this guy just created. She had heard the name before, but she couldn't remember where. Not wanting to loose her tip for the night she bowed and went to make the drink. She continued to ponder who the heck this guy was, or thought he was.

"Here you go Mr. Kaiba, please enjoy," Andrea said and walked off to clean up her station.

"Thank you," Kaiba said, terse and brief. Andrea turned around, shocked that this guy had any manors at all. It was then that she noticed the deck holster on his belt. It finally clicked.

"You're quite welcome Mr. Kaiba," she replied. This was him, the guy who ran the Battle City Tournament a few months back. The Seto Kaiba in the rut of Domino City. The question still remained as to why he was there. Andrea's mind filled to the brim with curiosity, but seeing how much of a sparkling attitude Kaiba had, she decided to leave it be. Her heart was protesting greatly as it pounded in her chest. Kaiba was not only one of the top-ranked Duelists, but he was also one of the youngest and most successful entrepreneurs in the world. He could be a big help in helping Andrea further her career and could end up either being her boss, or better yet, one of her clients. Sadly, she shut down her racing thoughts and went back to clean her station. Her heart sank a bit for she didn't have the courage to go and talk to him about her dream. She figured he wouldn't give her a chance anyway.

The rest of the night remained quite. Andrea and Yuki were reorganizing the liquor, and Kaiba had pulled out his laptop, still drinking his Greyhound. Andrea glanced over at him and saw the disgruntled look on his face. He was very troubled by whatever had his eyes fixed upon the small screen. She saw a few charts and graphs but couldn't make out anything specific. As she turned her head back to her work, she caught an awkward glance with Kaiba's unforgiving blue eyes. He seemed annoyed at her intrusion of his privacy. Andrea turned around and he called to her.

"If you have something to say then say it to my face," he challenged with his stone cold voice. "If you're so curious, then come over here." Andrea felt a lump in her throat and turned to Yuki for advice. Yuki had a state of panic on her face and turned to the other end of the bar. "Some help you are," Andrea thought as she walked over to her customer.

"You shouldn't poke your head into other people's personal matters. In fact, I should see you fired for this," Kaiba spat out. Andrea couldn't tell if he was blowing out hot air or not, but she knew that he did hold the power to do so.

"My apologies Mr. Kaiba," she meekly replied

"Hmph, don't give me your lame apologies. It's not like you even have the capability to understand these charts anyway," Kaiba scoffed. "Go ahead and see if you can even decipher this."

Andrea glanced over at the computer screen, surprised to see that the charts were in English. She was actually pretty excited and continued reading. The chart was for the fall in profits in the corporation over the last few months due to the economic turmoil in the United States. All big international economies had taken a hit from the fall and KaibaCorp was no obviously no exception. Andera had a clever idea and decided to reply to Kaiba in the same language that the charts were in.

"Well Mr. Kaiba, it seems as thought you've lost a great deal of your company's revenue due to the stock market crash. Your US customers don't seem to be buying your latest product and it's taken you through a pretty rough patch in the company. Why don't you hold of distribution in the US market and post up your product in Europe instead? The Euro is king of Western money at the moment and you should be able to pull yourself back up with ease. At least, that' my suggestion."

Andrea almost fell on the floor laughing when she saw Kaiba's shocked expression but she maintained her composure. The last thing he expected was a foreign bartender to give him advice running his company, let alone good advice. How did she know that much about the business world?

"What's your name girl? How do you know so much about my line of work," Kaiba questioned. Andrea smiled warmly at him. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because he wanted to know more about her or because he was so frustrated? More then likely, it was because he was paying attention to her.

"My name is Andrea Ramirez. I'm an International Business major at Oglethorpe University on a study abroad program," she said proudly.

"Well Ms. Ramirez, here's your tip," Kaiba stated harshly thrusting out his hand to the woman behind the bar. Andrea took it from his hand as he stormed out of the bar as quickly as he came. Andrea looked at the money in her hand and Yuki ran up beside her. Both of their jaws dropped as the gazed upon Seto's more then generous tip. *10,000 Yen sat in Andrea's palm.

*** Greyhound** — traditionally gin, now often vodka, and grapefruit juice. With a salted rim, it is instead called a salty dog.

*10,000 Yen is approx. $130 USD.


End file.
